


Cheating Death is Fine, But Cheating Kisses Are NOT

by whitebeltwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post-Relationship, prompt, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Lena knows Kara is Supergirl but Kara doesn't know that she knows.So when Lena kisses Supergirl as a thank you for saving her life, Kara takes it as Lena being willing to cheat on her and promptly avoids her for a week.Alex finds all of it hilarious.





	

Adrenaline is a powerful thing, and it is what Lena will blame for her temporary loss of composure.

That and the fact that she really really _really_ does not like being thrown through the air.

Off of the roof of a _building_.

Her _own_ building to be exact.

So when Kara–her sweet, loving, and loyal _Kara_ –catches her mid-flight–

Well.

Could anyone really blame her for forgetting that her love doesn’t exactly know that she knows that she is an alien; let alone Supergirl herself.

For forgetting herself and kissing the blonde senseless.

And failing to remember that Kara is Supergirl right now, _not_ her girlfriend.

And she should not be kissing people who are not her girlfriend.

Because she does _eventually_ remember.

Right at the moment she sees a look of utter betrayal fall over her love’s eyes before they become steel once again.

By the time Lena realizes what Kara’s train of thought was the Kryptonian had already safely deposited her on the ground, and bade her a polite, if very cold, good-bye, before flying back up to deal with the villain-of-the-week that had just tried to make a Luthor pancake.

Looking up at the zooming red cape all Lena can say is, “Damn.”

* * *

After dropping the bad guy at his lovely and newly padded cell-home, Kara tracked down her sister at the DEO and dragged her into the nearest unoccupied room.

She told her, in _explicit_ detail, what Lena had done; how she was willing to cheat on her and “–yes Alex I realize she cheated on me with me but THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” and was fulling expecting her sister to be on her side. At the very least she figured she would have to calm her down and keep Alex from tracking Lena down herself to do Rao knows what to the woman who hurt her little sister.

She was not expecting the laughter she received instead.

They weren’t just chuckles either–oh no!–This was full-bellied, grasping her stomach, about to fall over and _cry_ kind of laughter. At her own sister’s expense!

After five minutes, Kara gave up and stomped off in a huff. When her sister was ready to actually be an adult and help, she knew where the blonde would be wallowing.

* * *

A week goes by and still Lena receives nothing but radio-silence from Kara.

She hasn’t stopped by, called, and texts are responded with single word–single _letter_ –answers: if they are answered at all.

Lena messed up. She _knows_ this. But this is getting borderline ridiculous!

It’s not like she slept with Supergirl! It was just a “thank-you-for-not-letting-me-DIE” kiss! Surely the blonde had had those before?!

Granted those were probably cheek kisses, as opposed to on the lips.

And probably did not involve a little tongue.

Okay–a _lot_ of tongue.

_She really hates flying okay!_

Day ten of silence and Lena has had enough. She is desperate enough to do the unthinkable.

She calls Alex.

She’d rather not bother the intimidating and over-protective older sibling that could and probably _would_ make Lena disappear if things went south enough with her sister, but what choice does the brunette have?

The agent picks up on the third ring.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Luthor?” she asks without preamble.

All plans of tip-toeing around the subject, and avoiding admitting she knows the secret identity of National City’s favorite hero, go out the window when Lena blurts out, “Is Kara still mad about the kiss?”

The line is silent for all of two seconds before Lena hears the unmistakeable sound of someone trying to contain their laughter and just barely managing.

Finally composing herself, Alex replies, “What makes you say that?”

“She hasn’t talked to me since and I’m beginning to get worried. I can’t very well apologize if she won’t let me talk to her.”

Another snicker. “And what– _ahem_ –what exactly is it that you need to apologize for?”

Deciding to bite the bullet, Lena states, “For kissing her as Supergirl when she hasn’t come out to me yet and making her think I would actually cheat on her. Even if it would be with herself."

There’s a beat of silence–

And then Alex is crowing “I knew it!” _right into Lena’s ear,_ loud enough that she has to hold the phone away for several moments until the older Danvers calms down again.

When it’s safe for her eardrums again, Lena asks what Alex knew and she reveals that Alex had figured that Lena had figured that Kara was Supergirl but Kara denied it on the grounds that she "is much too sneaky and good of a liar."

And at that it was Lena’s turn to hurt Alex’s eardrums because Kara claiming to be a good liar is the best joke she’s heard all week and _“–oh my god I can’t breathe seriously?!”_

Eventually the two calm down long enough for Alex to conference Kara in (she would have ignored Lena’s number but never Alex’s) and manage to keep her on the line long enough to explain the whole thing from end to end.

Lena’s about to crack at the joke again when there’s a tapping at her balcony window that turns out to be Supergirl in all her sheepish, if a little red-eyed, glory.

Opening the door, the brunette watches the blonde shuffle indoor in a very Kara-like manner most unbefitting of Supergirl, until she stops right and front of her and says a tearful, “I am so sorry.”

Sobering quickly, Lena holds Kara face gently as she stares into her eyes and says, “No, _I’m sorry_. I’m sorry I ever gave you a reason to doubt me. And that I pretty much forced you to admit that you are Supergirl.”

Kara shakes her head as she covers one of Lena’s hands with her own. “No no, you didn’t do anything wrong. You just gave the person who saved you a kiss of gratitude. Maybe it was a bit deeper of a kiss than it should have been, but I shouldn’t have read into as much as I did.

“I do trust you Lena. With everything. I just didn’t know how to tell you that I’m the relative of the man who caused your brother to go crazy and wind up in jail.”

Lena chuckles, “Seems we’re both at fault then. Forgive and forget?”

“Always,” the blonde smiles as she brings Lena in for a soft kiss.

When they finally break apart, Kara asks, “So....what gave the cape away?”

“.... _’I flew here on a bus!’_ Seriously, Kara?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompt from shoots-haught:
> 
> Is there a SuperCorp fanfic where Lena and Kara are dating and Lena knows Kara is Supergirl but Kara doesn’t know Lena knows then one day Supergirl saves Lena life again and Lena just kisses her, and then Kara gets all upset because she thinks Lena would cheat on her.
> 
> So she avoids Lena for a while being all brooding and Alex finds the whole situation funny.
> 
> Lenas all confused as to why Kara is ignoring her but finds out through Alex and She also finds the whole thing funny


End file.
